Chance Encounters
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: What happens when a unsuspecting girl stumbles upon her favorite band member in the middle of night on her way home from work? Well, it's a chance encounter. So, the summary is pretty bad but give it a try. It is R5 related, unfortunately not Austin and Ally. But still give it a chance please.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I walk down the empty street clutching my purse to my side watching as car head lights pass me. I just finished work and of course my car broke down yesterday so I get to walk home in the dark. I walk in silence and pass the stadium that there was a concert in earlier. The R5 concert that I had wanted to go to but couldn't since I had work.

I continue my journey home when I see two people standing on the sidewalk in front of me. They don't seem to be walking, just kind of waiting. I slowly approach them and get a strange feeling in my stomach, it's almost like excitement. I'm not sure why but I just have that feeling that I know who they are.

"Hi can I hug you please it's a dare?" I hear the shorter on ask. I know that voice, that is the voice of Ellington Ratliff, from R5!

"Oh my god, Ellington!" I squeal and I see the other person smile. The other person is the one person that I have always wished to meet, the one and only Ross Lynch.

"So can I hug you?" Ellington asks once again.

"Yeah sure." I say before he quickly hugs me. I wish the moment would last forever but sadly it ends all to quickly.

"So what's your name?" Ross asks.

"Ugh..." I stutter, Ross freaking Lynch is talking to me and all I can say is ugh. "Paige, my name is Paige." I say once I get over the shock that he spoke to me.

"Well hi Paige." He says while hugging me.

I just hugged Ross Shor Lynch. The one person that i'm completely obsessed with. I may be nineteen but your never to old to be obsessed with Ross Lynch. I can barely contain my excitement. This is like the best moment of my entire existence. A once in a lifetime opportunity for me.

"So we have to go but it was nice meeting you." Ellington says as he goes to walk away.

"Oh okay, well bye." I mumble.

"You seem nice I would love to meet you again." Ross tells me and I look at him with a shocked expression. He wants to meet me again!

"Really?"

"Well yeah. Do you want to maybe go out somewhere with me tomorrow?" He asks.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah..."

"I would love too." I say.

"Well I better go, we need to get back to the room." He tells me before hugging me again and handing me a piece of paper. He then runs off in the direction Ellington went.

"Bye!" I shout at him.

I continue the short distance to my apartment and throw my stuff down. I glance down at the piece of paper in my hand. I slowly turn it over and see his handwriting.

 _Meet me at the coffee shop in town at noon._

I smile at the small piece of paper before putting it on the table in the small living room.

* * *

I wake up to to the blinding sunlight. I turn and glance at the clock on my dresser. It's almost eleven. That's when I remember what happened last night. I'm supposed to meet Ross in an hour and i'm no where near ready. I quickly get out of bed and run towards my small closet. I rummage through my things before finding my favorite pair of dark blue almost black skinny jeans. I then grab my gray sweater from the shelf on my closet and pull the clothes on quickly. I shove my blonde hair up in a high pony tail before lacing up my combat boots and racing to do my make-up. I keep it simple and then I sprint out my front door.

I make it to the coffee shop five minutes late and reprimand myself. I walk in to find Ross siting in the corner with a cup of coffee. I order a tea and then sit across from him.

"Hi, sorry i'm late it's just I woke up late and I had to walk here." I ramble as an attempt to explain myself.

"It's fine." He says with a smile.

"Why did you want to meet me, I mean there are so many other girls yet you chose me?" I say without even realizing what I just said.

"Well, you seemed different, there was something about you that made me want to get to know you better."

"Wow." I say while blushing slightly. I reach towards my neck to play with my locket. It's something I find myself doing when ever I get nervous.

I reach up and realize i'm not wearing it. A sense of panic fills me, I always have it with me it's like my safety object.

"What's wrong?" He asks me genuinely worried.

"Nothing, it's just I forgot to put my locket on and I always wear it."

"Oh, well you look cute when you're panicked."

Oh my god, he just called me cute. The one person in the world that I have a crush on called me cute. He is a freaking celebrity he could be with any one he wanted but he is here with me. Right now in a little coffee shop talking to me.

"Thanks." I reply nervously.

"Lets go walk through the park!" He tells me as his face lights up. He stands up rather fast grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

"Okay." I laugh at his child like expression. He intertwines our hands while swinging them back and forth slightly.

Eventually he stops near a large tree. I give him a strange look and he just moves closer to me. His other hand moves to cup my cheek and then he is leaning in, I lean forward just slightly and connect our lips. I can feel him smiling into the kiss. We break away after a few moments.

"You're so perfect." He mumbles.

"So are you." I tell him before he crashes our lips together once more. Soon my back is pressed against the tree and my hands are gripping his soft blonde hair. This moment couldn't be more perfect. We move apart for air once again and he hugs me. Holding me close whispering in my hair, and pressing light kisses to the top of my head.

His phone buzzes a while later and we reluctantly pull apart. He looks down at his phone and his smile fades.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Riker just texted me saying that Cali and Vega are ready and I have to leave so we can get to the next stop by morning."

"Oh." I reply quietly.

I should have known I wouldn't be able to have a relationship with him. He is on tour with his band, he can't just drop everything to stay with me. As much as I wish he could he just can't.

"I don't want to leave you." He murmurs into my hair again.

"It's not like I can come with you." I say offhandedly.

"Wait that's a great idea, Rocky has Vega with him and Riker has Cali with him, so why can't I bring you?" He says with a smile on his face once again.

"Seriously you want me to come on tour with you?" I ask hims stunned.

"Yeah and I bet everyone will love you. So do you want to come with me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then we need to pack your stuff quick cause we he like thirty minutes before the tour bus leaves."

I grab his hand and we run back to my place. He haphazardly pack all the necessary items for tour and soon enough i'm face to face with R5. Ross introduces me to everyone and we all get on the bus. I can't believe this is my life now. I am dating Ross Lynch and i'm actually on tour with my favorite band ever! Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

 **So I wrote that for** **paige** **. johnson. 5661.** **Check out her stories. Any way tell me what you thought and if you want I can write a fanfiction like this for you, just pm me or leave it in the reviews.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


End file.
